Aurora (Disney)
Aurora is a fictional character and the titular deuteragonist of Disney's 1959 animated film ''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959), as well as an official Disney Princess. She is also known as "Princess Aurora", "Rose" or "Princess Aurora Briar Rose" as her full name. Movies Sleeping Beauty Princess Aurora Rose was born from King Stefan and his wife, the queen and is gifted by Prince Phillip and the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. But she has heard from a bad fairy named Maleficent that at the age of 16, she would prick her finger on the spindle from the spinning wheel and die which is very insulting for all good people. But nevertheless, the third good fairy named Merryweather sends a gift to baby Aurora which is sleep, not death. Then later on as she grows to be a teenager, she spends her time dreaming of love by singing a song called "Once Upon A Dream" and dancing in the forest until she has met Prince Phillip who has grown up too. Then after the three good fairies did the proper thing making a beautiful dress, baking a birthday cake and cleaning up the room, she who turned 16 goes inside to see her surprise and is delighted for her dress, but she thinks her love is gone, so she moves out and goes into her room in despair. Later on, dressed up in a lovely dress turned to blue by Merryweather with a tiara on her head, Aurora is awakened by a floating spark of light casted by Maleficent and follows the spark to the spinning wheel. All the three good fairies try to tell her not to touch the spindle, but she has been told by Maleficent to do it and put under a sleeping spell. She has been put to bed where she can sleep peacefully and be seen from Maleficent's magical staff. After Prince Phillip fights and kills Maleficent who transformed into a dragon, he moves upstairs to her bedroom and kisses her, she wakes up from a spell and they both prepare to dance for the ball. Towards the end of the movie, her dress magically keeps changing colors from blue to pink. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In the beginning of this movie, Princess Aurora introduces herself to you and welcomes you to her place. After she asks you something, she takes you to the scene where she is asked by her father, King Stefan and her mother, the queen that being a princess is so easy. Then after both her parents and Prince Phillip leave, she has some duties to do when being a princess. It really happens so during the "Keys To The Kingdom" musical number when she orders her servants to cook food, plant tulips, lilies and orange trees, carve animals from bushes and paint the chalice pink. She has been taken to the table in a chair where she can wait for her guests to come for the party. Later on, the Duke helps her sign the forms and what she has found from the pile is an invitation to the party of King Hubert. She instantly sends it to the three good fairies and is told by Merryweather that she has to use her wand for magic. Personality Aurora is portrayed as a shy, gentle and fairly naive girl, a delicate flower who loves animals and to dream. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series Aurora Rose is one of the Disney Princesses of Heart who appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. External links *Official Disney Princess site Category:Disney's Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional princesses Category:1959 introductions